


this gap can't keep us apart

by februarysky (andsheran)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Shy Kyungsoo, age gap, businessman jongin, idk this is hard, idk what else to put in here, maybe???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsheran/pseuds/februarysky
Summary: Kyungsoo just wants someone to take care of him.Jongdae and Minseok are useless best friends.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Kyungsoo doesn't want much in his life, he really isn't demanding anything in particular. He knows that even if he does ask, nothing will tend to his request, so he just lives his life and hopes things turn out well enough.

 

His mother always says he worries too much with adult business even though he's already 18, so technically, an adult, he says, she just cooes at him and he protests before going back to his bedroom. He's got homework to do.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't need to leave his bedroom to know if his father has come home, because almost always, as soon as he comes home his mother's screaming and his father’s screaming back. He's used to it.

 

With a sigh Kyungsoo puts his mechanical pencil down on his notebook before crossing his arms on top of his math homework lying his head there, thinking.

 

He instinctively closes his eyes and walks into his favourite world, his imagination, muting the muffled screams of the outside world.

 

He usually dreams about someone, a man, older than himself. He wished he could have someone who'd take the reins in his life. Someone who knows what they're doing. He wants someone taller than him, someone with confidence, someone with a stable career. Someone that will love him truly until the last of days. Someone who won't leave. Someone who doesn't scream.

 

And behind closed eyelids, they kiss, they cuddle and do the nasty. There's only one problem: it's all his imagination.

 

And he knows he's being delusional but, it's so much better than real life.

 

He wakes up nearing midnight, stretches his back before looking down at his homework with a frown. He still has to finish it.

 

He goes to bed at 2:13am. With a tired yawn he turns on the alarm for 6:30am. Thank god it's Friday, he thinks right before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

When he reaches the bus stop, he's the only one there and he nearly has a heart attack, _shit I lost the bus,_ is the first thing that crosses his mind. He struggles to take his phone out of his bag but once he does, he checks the time and sighs in relief when he notices he's earlier than usual.

 

Taking a seat at the end of the short bench, he waits until the usual crowd joins him.

 

And as soon as the bus arrives, someone who doesn't fit in with the other passengers, and that Kyungsoo has never seen before, arrives too, and joins the end of the line.

 

Kyungsoo gets up from the bench, he looks at the man at the end of the line, he was about to look away when they lock eyes. Kyungsoo nearly swoons but Jongdae pushes him to the bus door and soon everyone else is entering after him.

 

Kyungsoo sat in the middle of the bus, looking at the broad back of the stranger through the window. He sighs when he can no longer see him. The seats around him fill more and more and Kyungsoo doesn't take his bag of the seat next to him in a silent plea to be left alone like he usually does.

 

He really doesn't know what comes over him when he sees the handsome, tall stranger walk in and decides to move his bag to his lap, freeing the seat next to him. It's not like he wants the other to sit next to him. He's just being polite for there are only a few more empty seats.

 

The stranger looks at him from the front of the bus and then to the seat next to him. Kyungsoo turns his head to the window. He really doesn't want to see him going for another seat. _What were you thinking Kyungsoo? God damnit when will you learn…_

 

“Is this seat taken?” He hears. With eyes as wide as ping pong balls Kyungsoo turns his head and stares at the stranger. His mouth hangs open and he just stares.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Can I seat here?” the stranger man repeats and Kyungsoo nods many times in a row. He can’t believe it, the man sat beside him. The man takes his seat and gives Kyungsoo one warm smile when he notices Kyungsoo’s staring. “Thank you.”

 

“A-ah...It’s-It’s fine.” Kyungsoo stutters in response. He gives the man what he hopes is a small smile before turning his head towards the window to observe the scenarios pass by in silence as he grabs his backpack closer to himself.

 

Ten minutes feel like an eternity when you’re nervous and self conscient, and for Kyungsoo it feels as if time has stopped. Having someone that handsome within centimetres of him, it was a dream. He peeks as discreetly as he can from time to time, in what he hopes aren’t frequent intervals and every time he swears to god he really swoons.

 

From the man’s hair to his feet, Kyungsoo has a gut feeling that’s telling him this man’s flawless, he doesn’t need to see his all to be able to tell. His face, according to Kyungsoo was sculpted by the Gods themselves, _there’s no way anyone’s this handsome._ And then, as if having a face like that wasn’t enough, his body’s buff but not too buff. _He’s got guns, and such proportional guns at that_ , Kyungsoo notices when the man flexes his arm to push his hair back. If he wasn’t in a public transportation and with this beauty of a man next to him Kyungsoo would start crying, because somehow this man's everything Kyungsoo would love to have.

 

 _He smells so good…_ Kyungsoo closes his eyes and lets the fragrance fill his brain and make him forget everything and everyone around him.

 

He was in such trance, he failed to hear what the man said. When Kyungsoo didn’t answer for nearly a full minute the man brushed his hand on Kyungsoo’s arm. Kyungsoo turns his head in shock, wide eyes once more decorate his face, this time his cheeks too are slightly coloured, almost imperceptible. “Y-yes.” He says.

 

The man gives him a killer smile, in which he doesn’t show his teeth and has a very small smirk to it. Kyungsoo’s wig got snatched. “I asked you if you do this every day?”

 

“Do what?” Kyungsoo asks dumbly. The man lets out a small and short laugh that only captivates even more Kyungsoo’s heart. If this man continues to speak to Kyungsoo, soon there will be no Kyungsoo to listen because he’ll be dead, he thinks. _I might have a crush._

The man pauses as he stares into Kyungsoo eyes, his smirk (or is it a smile?) grows before he repeats himself. “Ride the bus.” Kyungsoo’s cheeks heat up, it’s a simple question he doesn’t understand why he’s freaking out.

 

He answers in a whisper, voice hoarse. “Yea, I do.” He immediately averts his eyes.

 

Kyungsoo’s not looking at the man but he can hear the smile in his voice. “It must be tiring...” His cheeks heat up like a fire and Kyungsoo refuses to look back at the man, even to steal quick glances.

 

When the other’s cell phone rings, Kyungsoo can’t really avoid looking, his instinct acted before he thought it out and his head had already turned at the sound, even before he could say, _no don’t do it._ And boy he shouldn’t have looked.

 

If you’d ask Do Kyungsoo to name sexy actions, he’d never say, he’d never even think about saying ‘answering a cell phone’, but after seeing Mr. Handsome, he has completely changed his mind. Hell, answering a cell phone might even be in the top 5. If he were keeping a score.

 

With much sorrow, Kyungsoo turns away from the man, trying not to listen in on his conversation but it proves to be harder than he thought since the man’s not even thirty centimetres away from himself. _How did this even happen?_ He asks.

 

“No, the car’s still not ready.” Kyungsoo hears. “I’m not going to work in the yellow one, I’m not an asshole.” _The yellow one?_ Kyungsoo asks himself but before he could think the man’s call has already ended and he’s talking to Kyungsoo again. “...don’t usually ride the bus, haven’t for a long time.” Kyungsoo nods. The man holds his hand towards Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo stares at it in confusion. “Nice to meet you. My name’s Kim Jongin.”

 

Kyungsoo’s face changes into one of curiosity but he meets the man- Kim Jongin’s hand with his own and shakes it slightly. “U-Uh...I’m Doh Kyungsoo.” He says in a small voice and smiles. And god he’s never prayed so hard to be doing this right.

 

Soon enough the bus stops at the bus terminal, the doors open, and people start to flood out of the vehicle. When things calm a little bit more, Jongin, gets up from his seat and shares one more look with Kyungsoo before saying “See you tomorrow.” Kyungsoo looks after him in a daze, nearly forgetting to get out of the bus. When he does, there’s no Jongin in sight. _As expected._

Unfortunately, there’s a Kim Jongdae. “Oh snaaap! Do Kyungsoo’s whipped.” He sing-songs as they walk towards the university.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo’s first crush, this moment shall never be forgotten.” Jongdae states, louder than Kyungsoo would like, as they take their seats for the first class of the day.

 

“Uhhhhh will you stop with the teasing?” Kyungsoo whines as he turns around to look at his friend. Jongdae gives him a smile before letting out a very loud “Hell no!” Kyungsoo turns to Minseok who's sitting next to Jongdae. “Come on Minnie, tell him to stop!”

 

“You know he's not going to listen. Also, I still want to talk to you about this man.” Minseok looks at Kyungsoo with an apologetic smile.

 

Kyungsoo complains. “But he's your boyfriend!” Minseok shrugs and Kyungsoo turns to Jongdae who's giving him a smug look. Kyungsoo glares. “And there’s nothing to talk about.” Jongdae snorts and Kyungsoo glares harder at him.

 

“I hate you both!” he says as he turns back to the front just in time to see their teacher walk in.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kyungsoo spent the weekend with the anticipation bubbling underneath his skin, Kim Jongin had said “See you.” right? That meant he was going to be taking the bus again, right? But, what if his car was ready by Monday? Kyungsoo really wanted to see him again but he knew it was very unlikely that it’d happen. The fact that it had happened once was already against’ all odds, twice would be completely surreal.

 

Still, when Monday rolls around and Kyungsoo waits at the bus stop, Kim Jongin does not appear.

 

He’s not disappointed, he knew he wouldn’t be coming around again. He really isn’t disappointed.

 

Not at all.

 

He stares through the bus window when it leaves the bus stop, he sighs. Maybe someday he’ll see the other man again. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He’s also not disappointed on the next day.

 

Or on the next.

 

And without noticing the whole week goes by. And he’s never been disappointed, he tells himself again and again. Well he might’ve been a little bit, but that’s all he admits, a little bit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

And so next Monday comes and Kyungsoo doesn’t think about the man, he’s focused on the test he’ll be having on first period, _fucking_ financial accounting. He’s pretty much fucked, since unlike Jongdae or Minseok nothing makes sense to him, there are so many things, so many terms he doesn’t understand, he’s completely lost during classes and even though his friends tried to teach him, they spent 80% of their study sessions saying how easy it was and talking as if Kyungsoo knew what they were talking about. Kyungsoo stopped asking what things meant because “Soo, that’s basic! I can’t believe you don’t know that!”

 

Never, never ask Jongdae for help. Minseok is slightly better but he gets frustrated too easily, so definitely, a no as well.

 

Kyungsoo sighs, he’s going to fail this semester.

 

The bus closes its doors and Kyungsoo adjust his position, half-lying, half-sitting across both seats. He begins to read his accounting book again. He would be happy to get a 9.5, if you round it it’s a 10 and a 10 means you pass. And as he closes his eyes and prays for a miracle, he fails to notice the person who’s looking for a seat. When they reach Kyungsoo’s seat, Kyungsoo looks up and he nearly falls as he tries to compose himself. A blush covers his cheeks and he’s a stuttering mess. The man seats next to Kyungsoo once the younger has cleared the other seat. Kyungsoo hears Jongdae snort followed by a pained groan. He’ll thank Minseok when they reach the terminal.

 

“I-I’m s-so-sorry.” He turns his face to the window in embarrassment. Kim Jongin chuckles and Doh Kyungsoo _doesn’t_ want to look.

 

“It’s fine.” The man says. Kyungsoo peeks at him only to be caught by a smiling Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo wants to hide in a hole, why did he have to be like that? _Why do I always embarrass myself in front of people…?_

“So, we meet again.” Jongin says and Kyungsoo gives him a small nod. “You know I nearly missed the bus today.” Kyungsoo looks at him. He contemplates answering but not for long, his only options were answer and talk to him or don’t answer and never talk to him again because you were a rude fuck. It was pretty obvious which one to choose.

 

“Been there a few times.” He mentally slaps himself, that wasn’t a good answer. A good answer would’ve made the conversation flow not make it end. He closes his eyes and sighs.

 

“What’s the matter? You look upset.” Jongin asks and it’s then Kyungsoo notices the other looking down at his accounting book.

 

He contemplates answering for a few seconds before deciding fuck it. He already embarrassed himself, what else could happen? “I’m having a test and I don’t understand anything.” Kyungsoo half-heartedly says. He notices Jongin’s hands moving towards the book in his and he freaks out, so he blurts “It’s financial accounting.” as he throws the book in his bag. He’d love to touch Jongin’s hands, but he wasn’t ready yet. It was their second meeting, he’s not sure this is even how it should be going since they’re still pretty much strangers.

 

Jongin shifts his attention from Kyungsoo’s hands to his face and lets out a faint smile. “I thought Financial Accounting was the big bad wolf back in my college days but it’s actually pretty easy once you get into it.”

 

Kyungsoo grumbles and says, “Not you too.” Jongin laughs before looking at him with that wide, gorgeous smile that Kyungsoo hasn’t even seen a handful of times, yet, is his favourite.

 

“Many people say that uh?”

 

“Yeah...like everyone.”

 

“You know I could try to help you, tell me what you need the most help at? I’ll do my best to make you understand.” And the smirk is back, and Kyungsoo’s dead again. He whimpers as he buries his face in his backpack.

 

“I don’t know anything.”

 

“I’m sure there’s someth-”

 

“There’s not!” he breaks, nerves getting the best of him. He’s not crying, yet.

 

Jongin touches his shoulder and Kyungsoo looks up at him, he’s not crying but he just might start to, as Jongin grabs him into a hug. “I know we’re practically strangers, but you seem like you need it.”

 

And soon Kyungsoo’s against his dream man’s chest, drenching in his cologne and listening to his heartbeat. And he’s not saying that he was no longer as nervous as he was before, but that’s exactly what he’s saying.

 

It ends too damn soon and Kyungsoo’s definitely going to miss _the Best Moment of His Life_ _™._

 

During the rest of the bus ride, Jongin explains Kyungsoo the basics of accounting and even though he’s finished University four years ago, he’s a much better teacher than any of Kyungsoo’s friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, this is unbeated, liek everything i ever do kkkkk TT-TT  
> idk...i guess i'll just write whatever whenever ;____;;;  
> i think kyungsoo's turning out to be too darn cute but oh well what can i do? im a softiee ;D
> 
> kkkk I've got a mafia!Kyungsoo idea growing on my head but i'm already writing too many fics. I can't start another one... ;;-;;
> 
> also I know the chapters are short but yea...they aren't getting longer than that rn, maybe during christmas break they'll turn out to be bigger than this, since I'll hv more time and all that. 
> 
> ANyWay I hope you liked it...?  
> Until next time <3
> 
> \---  
> 19/08/2018
> 
> I'm editing these chapters, not many changes hv been made but ya know...


	2. Chapter 2

His test could've gone worse if not for Jongin, Kyungsoo is more than thankful to the older man, he really hopes to have a minimum of 9.5 points, that’d be great. He just needs to pass the class. _At least for now,_ he thinks. If he sees Jongin again he could ask him for again for help, since it was the first time he’s actually understood things.

 

His friends were a lost case for tutoring, and his teacher always assumed everyone understood everything since no one really intervened and it’s not like Kyungsoo would say ‘I didn’t understand it.’ In front of a class of, roughly, sixty people. He couldn’t do it, he just couldn’t. So, it’s either you fail, or you get someone to help you. And Kyungsoo had tried with both Jongdae and Minseok but they didn’t work out. He doesn’t really get it, how useless they can be sometimes, even if they're his best friends, there's no excuse.

 

He goes home and hopes he can meet Jongin again soon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Soon ends up being the next day and Kyungsoo really isn’t complaining when Jongin greets him with a blinding smile. _So attractive_ , Kyungsoo’s can't stop himself from thinking but then again, who would? The man is Adonis in person.

 

Kyungsoo greets him back with what he hopes is a smile. He's trying, at least so give him credit for that.

 

They both stay there in silence, waiting for the bus as people join the line behind them.

 

Kyungsoo wants to talk, he wants to know more about Kim Jongin, but he's afraid he'll try to pry and that the older man cuts ties with him altogether, what if he asks something inappropriate? It's their third meeting yet they are strangers just like in their first encounter.

 

He rubs his hands together and looks around, anywhere but Jongin’s face. He tells himself. He couldn’t, however, avoid looking at what the other man was doing. He was curious, what could he do but satisfy such curiosity? And so, when he took a peek at Kim Jongin the man was texting on his cell phone, an amused smile dancing on his lips.

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t one to overthink, scratch that, he overthinks overthinking. He’s the king of overthinking, so when he sees Jongin texting with _that smile_ on his face he automatically thinks ‘girlfriend’, well his brain goes further, thinking of maybe even ‘fiancé’. Hell, that could be his wife for all he knew. He was so stupid. _A man, who looks like that, single? And into guys? Ah, not in real life that’s for sure._

 

The bus arrives and saves Kyungsoo from being an ass to himself, overthinking more than he should. They fill in and Jongin seats next to Kyungsoo, despite the many free seats left. It was starting to become a routine.

 

 

The first minutes are silence, Jongin keeps checking his phone from time to time and Kyungsoo avoids staring, he tries at least.

 

It’s Jongin who breaks silence. “So how did the test go?” Kyungsoo turns his head towards him, staring.

 

“Awful…” Jongin’s smile drops. “But I was able to solve a few things...not that it ended up being right but at least I might have a nine or something.” Jongin nods, peeking at his cell phone screen.

 

“You know, I wouldn’t mind helping you again, if you ever need help just ask.” He says, the smile returning to his lips. Kyungsoo looks away after nodding. The passing scenery seems more interesting he tells himself. He isn’t convinced though.

 

That day they didn’t talk much, Jongin seemed to be more interested in texting, Kyungsoo’s not blaming him though, they’re strangers to each other, there’s nothing telling them they must talk, or interact. He doesn’t like it.

 

Throughout the whole bus ride, they sat mostly in silent. Kyungsoo peaked at Jongin several times, but never actually spoke up and when he had convinced himself to speak up, they had reached the bus terminal. It was time to leave and thus all he could really say was a half-hearted goodbye. Jongin left first and Kyungsoo sighed in frustration, why did he wait so long to speak?

 

“You know Kyungsoo, if you like him you should try and talk to him.” Jongdae tells him as soon as they meet outside the bus. Minseok just stares at him.

 

“He was busy…” Kyungsoo says as they start walking towards campus.

 

“Right... well, as long as you don't end up being a homewrecker or something, I'm on board with it.” Minseok looks at Jongdae with pursed lips and Kyungsoo was sure Jongdae felt the shivers from Minseok’s cold gaze.

 

“You don't know the man, he could be a murderer or a fucking rapist and you're telling Kyungsoo to go for it?!” He states, Jongdae shakes his head.

 

“No, of course no.” Minseok gives him one last pointed glare and proceeds to ignore his boyfriend for the remaining of that morning.

 

Kyungsoo just watches as Jongdae apologises and runs after his boyfriend like a dejected puppy, he follows them in silence.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

They met for lunch, at one of the university’s coffees. Kyungsoo got there first and sat down at a table waiting. He was messing with a game on his cell phone when someone spoke to him. Kyungsoo looks up, wide eyes and raised eyebrows, he nearly drops his phone from the scare. The other person laughs and Kyungsoo blushes. _Great way to make a fool out of yourself, Kyungsoo,_ he tells himself as the stranger giggles.

 

“I'm sorry…” the stranger says as he stops laughing, a smile present on his lips. Kyungsoo stares and when he doesn’t say anything the stranger speaks again. “Do you mind if I have a seat? Everywhere else is full and you seem pretty harmless, no offense intended…” the stranger rubs his neck and Kyungsoo isn't offended really so he nods at the stranger who sits down and takes out a lunchbox. “You don't talk much, do you?” Kyungsoo blushes when the other student catches him staring. He shakes his head again.

 

With a crooked voice Kyungsoo says “Sometimes.” The stranger nods before continuing to speak as if they hadn't just met.

 

“Ah, yeah I guess. You're probably more comfortable with people you already know. Well then, my name is Sehun! Feel free to talk to me anytime!” He says excitedly as he extends his hand for Kyungsoo, who awkwardly fist bumps him. “I'm more of a high five kind of person but we can work it out.” Kyungsoo blushes when he realises what he just did. He cries out in embarrassment in his mind. _Why am I like this?_

 

“I, uh don't fist bump.” Sehun gives him an amused stare. Kyungsoo looks down at his cellphone and tries to focus on the game. “Anyone. I don't fist bump anyone. I have never given a fist bump before...it's pretty stupid.” Kyungsoo adds, his voice low but loud enough for Sehun to hear. “Like, I don't know why I did that, I'm sorry.” When Kyungsoo looks up Sehun is smiling at him.

 

“Why are you apologising? I was the one who invaded your table.” Sehun takes a bite of his lunch and looks around as he chews, his eyes landing on Kyungsoo whose face reads embarrassment uncountable times over.

 

“Sorry…” he murmurs, and he hears Sehun laughing.

 

Sehun didn’t have a chance to talk back to Kyungsoo for Jongdae’s loud laugh interrupted him.

Kyungsoo lifted his head to look at his friend as soon as he heard him. Jongdae was clutching a very embarrassed Minseok. Kyungsoo smiles thanking them in his mind for the conversation between him and the newcomer was just plain awkward. Kyungsoo would rather bury himself than let it go on.

 

“Yah Kyungsoo! You won’t believe what Minnie just did!” Jongdae nearly screams as he rounds the table and meets Kyungsoo, pulling a chair and sitting down to Kyungsoo’s left while Minseok takes the seat on Kyungsoo’s right, and unlike Jongdae he’s not guffawing his throat out.

 

“Ignore him. It was nothing- “

 

“You nearly shouted fuck off at the teacher!”

 

“It wasn’t meant to be for him! And I apologized, why are you making this bigger than it is?” Minseok slouches on his chair and lays his head sideways on the table, arms hanging at his sides. Kyungsoo has a feeling that the curse might’ve been aimed at Jongdae. The usual.

 

Kyungsoo looks around and catches Sehun eating, he looks back at his friends who are so engrossed in their bickering they haven't even noticed there’s one more person at their table. Kyungsoo thinks and rethinks, should he or should he not say something? In the end he didn’t have to think at all, Sehun decided to intervene.

 

“It happened to me once, but it really was meant at the teacher.” Both Jongdae and Minseok stopped their bickering and turned their heads towards this new person.

 

Jongdae was the first one to say anything and maybe Kyungsoo should’ve said something but he wouldn’t know what to say so he just kept his mouth shut. It’s always the best option. “Who are you?” Sehun stares at him as he chews his food, Kyungsoo looks around because this is awkward, his friends are just staring at Sehun as he eats. It’s weird. Kyungsoo really doesn’t know why he spoke but he did.

 

“His name is Sehun.” Both Minseok and Jongdae turn to him and then to Sehun again.

 

“Oh, he’s a friend of yours?”

 

“You have other friends?”

 

They both talk at the same time and Kyungsoo blushes, flustered. He looks down at his lap and places his hands there, cellphone laying on the table. Jongdae was giggling at his joke, even though he’s used it more times than not, and Minseok is just frowning because Jongdae has told that joke _more times than not._ “When will you stop using dead jokes? They’re dead for a reason you know?”

 

“It was funny Minnie!”

 

“It’s never been funny before.” Jongdae gives Minseok a hurt look but the elder rolls his eyes at him which usually means ‘end of conversation’. Minseok turns to Sehun and smiles, eyes crinkling and teeth showing. Kyungsoo didn’t need to look over at Jongdae to know he was scowling. He’s spent so much time with both, some things became innate.

 

“So, how long have you been friends? And how have we never met you before?” Minseok rests his head on his hand and stares at Sehun, smile unfaltering.

 

“Like two minutes ago before you guys arrived.” Sehun says as he takes another bite of his lunch, he keeps chewing and Minseok keeps staring at him.  He then gives Jongdae a look before turning to Kyungsoo who's red with embarrassment.

 

“Kyungsoo! I'm so proud of you, you just made a friend on your own!” Minseok says with a radiant smile and then he hugs him, Jongdae copies his boyfriend and hugs Kyungsoo too.

 

Kyungsoo has never felt more embarrassed in his life. He’s in college yet his friends are screaming congratulations at him for making a friend. They're in the middle of the canteen and everyone else is listening. He wants to crawl in a hole and stay there for the remaining of his life.

 

He hears Sehun laughing and it just adds to his misery.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah idk...kkkkk sorry if it's shitty.  
> also i combined the other two chapter in the first one, just in case anyone was wondering...
> 
> thank you for reading despite the low quality (;____;;;;;)
> 
> alsoo idk how college grades work around the world but here, like a 20 equals a 100; 10 a 50 and like a 9,5 ends up being a 'positive grade' because it's rounded up to 10. I know I'm not explaining it well but ye, any questions feel free to ask :D
> 
>  
> 
> \----  
> 19/08/2018
> 
> just editingggg ~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahh hiii!!! Happy new yearrrr!! 
> 
> So this hasn't been, guess what? Yes, you got it right! It hasn't been reviewed SO IF YOU FIND MISTAKES pls forgive me ;___; 
> 
> I personally dont like how the beginning turned out but I also don't hv much time anD WANTED TO POST IT BC ITS BEEN WHAT LIKE A MONTH?? Probably less but what i mean is i failed to do anything this Christmas so i kinda feel bad. So ye i wanted to post thiss and here it is. The ending is also kinda rushed but its just because the chapter would be too long otherwise. 
> 
> I'LL TRY TO REVISE IT LATER RLY. but i gotta start studying for real now, these two upcoming weeks r gonna be hell, STARTING TOMORROWWW yayyy //cries//
> 
> Anywayyyy HOPE YOU LIKE IT! SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! Byeeee <3333
> 
>  
> 
> \---  
> 19/08/2018
> 
> passing thrrrrruuuuu~~~~ dont mind me uwu ~~

Turns out he and Sehun have common subjects and so they begin to gather around at the library after classes a few days a week to study in group. It becomes pretty much regular and they ended up becoming great friends. Minseok and Jongdae join them sometimes and others not.

 

Kyungsoo really hoped for Sehun to be with him in every class but unfortunately, he wasn't. He was such a good catalyst and they both worked so well together. He isn't one to believe in fate but damn he sure feels like he and Sehun were meant to be friends and he's so glad the taller boy labelled them as such without himself having to try and speak. Sehun just understands him and his need to be silent. He understands that him keeping quiet doesn't mean he's not listening or paying attention, because he really is. Sehun does most of the talking and Kyungsoo is _hella_ thankful for that.

 

Their afternoon study sessions became more regular and in a few weeks’ time they were spending every single afternoon at the library, sometimes studying, sometimes just pretending to study as Sehun whispered lame jokes that had them both crackling like crazy trying to not be expelled from the comfortable warm library.

 

Kyungsoo and Sehun’s friendship was something rare for it was so unexpected and yet they both fit each other as if they were meant to be.

 

Every morning as he would be waiting for the bus, with or without Jongin in town, he and Sehun would already be talking over texts, usually the later, telling him about how his friend’s boyfriend kept tagging him and sending his random memes as if they were close, the whole thing was just dramatic for Sehun felt like he was being hit on by the guy but he was his friend’s boyfriend, there was no way in hell they would ever become a thing, and plus he wasn't really his style.

 

Kyungsoo sighed, he really didn't like the whole topic of infidelity, if he were to ever meet this boy, he doesn't know if he could stay quiet, not on this subject, unless Sehun told him not too of course. He hits send before locking the smartphone and putting it in the pocket of his stuffy winter jacket and. He buries his face on the fluffy scarf around his neck. He looks around for a bit, the line was already long and there was no sign of Jongin. He checks his phone for the time and he can only curse when he notices the bus is late. With a sigh he closes his eyes just standing there for a minute. He takes his phone out again when he feels it vibrate in his pocket. When he looks up from the cell phone again he sees Jongin approach the end of the line for the bus. Their eyes meet and Jongin smiles at him, but his smile doesn't quite reach his eyes, Kyungsoo frowns.

 

In the weeks that had passed Jongin and Kyungsoo became somewhat friends, Jongin helped Kyungsoo with accounting, they talked about life, the weather, favourite foods and all that. Jongin had always an honest smile on his face and when he didn't it was simply due to lack of sleep for he would be constantly yawning, eyes droopy and mouth pouting. He'd once even fallen asleep on Kyungsoo's shoulder and if you think Kyungsoo took advantage of the situation and took a selfie of him and a sleeping Jongin, you're absolutely right. He hopes Jongin never finds out because just how embarrassing would that be? He wouldn't be able to live it down.

 

That’s why, when he sees Jongin smile at him without the usual sparkle of happiness in his eyes he knows something isn’t right. Kyungsoo's frown stayed on his face until the bus came a few minutes after. The hot air from the air conditioner was a blessing but also a curse because he knew he was probably going to get sick eventually, his body could only take so much and four drastic changes in temperature per day was just about as much as he could take. He threw his bag on the seat and moved to the window seat, he stood as he untangled his scrat from his neck and took off his jacket. He let himself fall on the seat with a sigh. When Jongin walked in the bus he begins to put his jacket, scarf and backpack on his lap to give space to the older male.

 

Kyungsoo being focused on solemnly one person, completely missed his two best friends walking in front of Jongin through the long corridor of the bus until Jongdae smiled down at him and said in a loud voice “Good morning.” Kyungsoo sometimes didn't know if Jongdae was talking to him or to everyone in the bus. Jongdae moves to sit behind him and Minseok follows fast on his heel after muttering a small good morning to which Kyungsoo responded in the same key. Minseok was so much quieter than his boyfriend, he would be Kyungsoo's favourite out of the two if he hadn't known Jongdae for nearly ten years.

 

Jongin greets him with the same half-smile he did when their eyes meet outside the bus. Kyungsoo bit his lower lip thinking about how to ask what was wrong without being disrespectful or too straightforward. After Jongin was sitting down, he turns to Kyungsoo and says good morning. Kyungsoo smiles and greets him back.

 

It was ten minutes after the bus had parted with their stop that Kyungsoo pinches himself and finally asks the question for they had been silent until then. He turns to Jongin with the most serious expression he can muster and asks him. “Are you okay?”

 

Jongin stares at him for a few seconds as if contemplating what to say until he lets out one loud sigh and stares at the back of the seat in front of him. “My girlfriend and I got into a fight.” Kyungsoo blinks. He hears Jongdae choke and it's not like he didn't know already but he feels as if he just took a punch to the gut. Grateful for being a master of the art of blank expressions, Kyungsoo puts it to use.

 

He lets out a small laugh and tries to lighten the mood by saying. “Oh, that's it? I thought someone had died, from the way you were acting up…” he loses the smile, replacing it with a thin line. His brows are no longer furrowed in worry.

 

From the corner of his eyes he can see the older man just slouching in his seat. “It's just … lately even the smallest things are a problem. I can't believe we fought over so much petty stuff, it's ridiculous!”

 

“Maybe you just need time with each other...I’m not really good at giving out advice but I can try.” Kyungsoo is staring out through the bus window and pretends not to notice the reflection of Jongin staring back at him.

 

“But the thing is, I feel as if she’s blaming everything on me on purpose. I don’t know, these last couple weeks have been weird but last night things just blew out of proportion…” Jongin sighs again. Kyungsoo turns towards him and awkwardly pats his shoulder.

 

“Maybe she’s just going through something deeply personal…”

 

“But then shouldn’t she tell me? So, I can give her support and help if she does need it?” Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, and munches on it. His left hand is still on Jongin’s shoulder, but he doesn’t remember to put it down, Jongin doesn’t complain either.

 

“If-if you need anything, tell me...that’s what f-friends are for after all!” Kyungsoo says with a somewhat stiff smile. Jongin looks at him and gives him a sincere grateful smile.

 

“Thank you and I’m sorry for troubling you with my problems.”

 

“Oh no, no!” Kyungsoo eyes widen slightly and his brows furrow. This man can't be possibly apologising for something that he himself has been doing from the beginning. “Stop it... Don't apologise, when I say you can tell me anything then I mean it! And why should you be apologising but I haven't? If that's the case than I'm sorry for troubling you with my own problem such as being awful at accounting, accounting and guess what? Accounting again. I've been the worst fr-” Jongin stops him.

 

“Ok, ok. I get it.” He chuckles. “But just so you know you weren't troubling at all.”

 

Kyungsoo proudly says. “Likewise.”

 

For the remaining of the trip, they fell into a comfortable and lighter speech and soon they reach the terminal. Jongin as usual gets up immediately to leave, not without bidding goodbye to Kyungsoo and both Jongdae and Minseok. In the end, they all ended up acquaintances.

 

 

When the three of them were out of the bus, Minseok is the first to speak. “Bastard.” He says with a disgusted expression. Or what he believes to be a disgusted expression, to Kyungsoo he just looks cute but he'd never say it out loud.

 

“You know he isn't Minnie…” Minseok purses his lips before sighing. Jongdae puts a hand on Kyungsoo's shoulders.

 

“He can always be bi.” he says and Minseok whacks him on the head. Jongdae pouts and Kyungsoo laughs, he sometimes misses spending more time with them, but then he remembers all the third wheeling he's done in the past and he no longer misses spending time with them that much.

 

“Is that what you say to someone who's grieving-”

 

“He's not dead!” Jongdae shouts back.

 

“Someone who's grieving a broken heart!” Minseok repeats louder.

 

Kyungsoo smiles, his heart is only cracked. He'll take being friends over being no one every single time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing...I cant write and this is trash but ye. Imma still put it up here cuz it's been a while and i already started it didn't i? anyway. 
> 
> hope you enjoy it smh. :DD
> 
> (alsoo i made a Kyungsoo edit video, you can check it if you want ;D here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5PsRmJlsWo )

The end of December is nearing and with it comes the busiest weeks of their lives. Teachers tend to leave everything for the last week, that way they manage to teach everything necessary for the test without having to rush. Unfortunately for the students many of the tests end up being too close to each other, but they have to make do with it. Everyone just really wants to go on vacation.

 

And so, their last weeks are full to the brim, Kyungsoo ends up having four tests while Sehun has three. Starting on Monday and ending on the last day of school, and that alone should be illegal. Who even goes to the last day of school? Well, Kyungsoo does...but that’s beside the point, and that is the last day isn’t supposed to be filled with tests.

 

“I’m...I can’t believe I still have two tests…” Sehun says as he throws his bag on one of the tables at the corner of the library. It was early and so the place was pretty much empty. “I’m just happy that Law’s done and dead.” He sighs and lets his body fall on the chair.  Kyungsoo walks around the squared table and sits facing his friend, cautiously positioning his bag on top of the table.

 

“For now. There’s more in the next semester.”

 

Sehun groans. “Well, let’s get to it.” Kyungsoo nods and both students take their materials out of their bags. “How many more tests do you still have?”

 

“Three. One on Saturday.” Sehun can hear the distaste in his friend’s voice and honestly, he’s not judging. He’d be like that too if he had his last test one day after school’s officially over.

 

“Dang…” Kyungsoo nods again as he fishes for a pen in his pencil case.

 

Their study session begins, Kyungsoo’s already mid page in his economy summary when Sehun perks up. “Oh!” Kyungsoo looks at him. “I just had an idea!” Sehun’s smiling. Kyungsoo gives him a suspicious glare.

 

“What is it?”

 

“We could have a sleepover on Friday? To celebrate the beginning of the Holidays.”

 

“I have a test on Saturday.”

 

“Even better! My house is like twenty minutes away from Uni, you wouldn’t have to take the bus at like 6am or whatever.” Sehun says as he stares at Kyungsoo.

 

 It wasn’t a bad idea and Kyungsoo stood there, thinking for a few seconds before he shook his head. “ Ahh, nah it's fine…I don't want to bother you and your parents.”

 

Sehun frowned. “What? Nonsense! It's fine, really! Talk to your parents and then tell me something”

 

 Kyungsoo sighs but nods before they both go back to study. He knows Sehun will keep on insisting and he’ll end up giving in, so he doesn’t push it farther.

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, his parents let him sleepover at Sehun’s, and it was weird for they usually wouldn't. But his mother only said “You’re in college now, an adult. You know how to make choices.”

 

At Sehun’s, Kyungsoo met his friends’ parents, and they were nice people he finds out. It was at dinner that Friday afternoon that Sehun’s mother invited him to stay until Sunday since none of them had any more tests, they could ‘play PlayStation or whatever you kids do’. Sehun was immediately nodding at the idea. He texted his mother and she replied with a simple ‘ _Ok. Behave._ ’, he frowned.

 

His tests went ok, enough for a positive grade and to assure him he’s passed so he and Sehun spend the day watching tv.

 

Later that Saturday, 7pm both Kyungsoo and Sehun were in the living room discussing the latest episode for this anime they both love, when the main entrance door opens. And no one really says anything about it until Sehun's mother speak. "What happened, Jongin?" Kyungsoo's eyes bugged from his eyes, surely not the same Jongin. He tells himself. Sehun looks back and then gets up.

 

"Hyung, is everything alright?"

 

Jongin waves a hand and walks straight to the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

 

Kyungsoo wants to say it's not his Kim Jongin but he saw the man, he saw how there were tears in his cheeks and he knows that face.

 

"Sehun, don't go now. Let him be for a few minutes. He probably needs to be alone." Sehun's mother says with a worried tone. Sehun bites his lips, concentrated, until he sighs and sits back down on the pillow.

 

"I swear to god mom, if he's crying bc of that bitch of a girlfriend he's got, i swear to god mom…" Sehun says and Kyungsoo rly hasn't ever seen Sehun's face with such a look.

 

"You don't swear anything because you're not doing anything." His mother comes over and sits behind them on the couch. "I don't like her either but it's Jongin's life, not ours. We've given our opinion but his is the one that matters the most. If she makes him happy then let him be. If she doesn't, well he's got to understand that for himself, but we'll be here to support him with the decisions he makes."

 

"Well hyung shouldn't need to give up on things he loves just because someone else tells him to. He moved out because of her, he left his dogs with us, his dogs mom, he loves them since he was a child and yet that bitch made him choose. "

 

"Sehun, I don't want you calling people names, even if they are exactly that." She says and then she looks over at Kyungsoo with an apologetic expression. Kyungsoo immediately opens his mouth.

 

But Sehun beats them both to the bone and speaks up. “That’s my elder brother, Jongin. He was supposed to be at his house with his girlfriend, but I’m sure the bitch did something…” Sehun’s expression grows darker and Kyungsoo wonders if he should tell him, he knows Jongin. Sehun’s mother sighs and gets up.

 

“I’m going to get your father to help me with dinner. “Sehun’s mother doesn't reprimand Sehun this time and Kyungsoo’s sure the woman feels pretty much the same as Sehun and that’s why she let it slip. She leaves the living room and walks through the corridor. Kyungsoo then looks at Sehun and his friend is frowning. He opens his mouth and then closes it seconds later, he’s unsure about telling his friend. What if Jongin doesn’t want them to know they’re friends? What if’s start clouding his mind, the only thing that wakes him up is Sehun’s finger digging at his sides.

 

“Own.” Kyungsoo complains, giving Sehun a glare. Sehun glares back.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Kyungsoo tries to evade Sehun’s question, he’s still not sure if he should or shouldn’t tell him. All the pressure, he can’t think.

 

“Don’t. You got all pensive and quieter than usual when Jongin walked in.”

 

“Uh...Well.” Kyungsoo sighs. He should tell him, but he doesn’t know where to start. “I, uh, kinda know your brother.” Sehun frowns. Kyungsoo tries to answer his friends unsaid question. “We take the same bus, in the morning.” He looks down at his hands, fidgeting.

 

“Jongin’s still taking the bus?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But his car is fixed.”

 

“I asked him about that, he said he’d rather ride the bus with company than ride alone with no company. Plus it’s less one car polluting the atmosphere. ”

 

Sehun stares at him before laughing. “Yeah, that’s him.”

 

“Why don’t you like his girlfriend? From what he's told me, they’ve only had problems recently...” Sehun perks up at that.

 

“What problems?”

 

Kyungsoo widens his eyes, he might have said something he shouldn’t and know Jongin was really going to hate him. Just why is he like this...this is exactly why he shouldn’t have spoken up. “Uh...it’s nothing really.” He tries to cover up but unfortunately Sehun knows him enough to know something’s up. Sehun keeps pressing him and Kyungsoo sighs as he tells him how Jongin wasn’t smiling that time in the bus, how he looked unhappy, frustrated and just betrayed,

 

As soon as he ends up telling Sehun everything, the boy looks ready to kill. “You know why I don’t like that whore? Because she has cheated on my brother once. With one of his friends, who well is no longer his friend but yeah. That’s what happened, Jongin forgave her because she told him they were both “drunk” “Sehun does quotation marks and has his bitchy face on, Kyungsoo knows he shouldn’t have chuckled but it was funny.

 

“Do you think he’s alright.”  


“Of course, he isn’t. Jongin might not look it but he’s so soft, he forgives anyone for anything. He’s too forgiving and indulgent when he shouldn’t.” They both nod and then Sehun’s parents appear from the same corridor his mother took only a few minutes ago.

 

Sehun turns to her from his spot on the floor and says. “Mom, Kyungsoo takes the bus with Jongin in the mornings! What a coincidence!” He’s smiling and Kyungsoo looks at the woman with a small smile.

 

“Oh really?” She’s interested. Sehun nods and then gets up, motioning Kyungsoo to follow him. “Kyungsoo and I are going to talk to Jongin now. It’s been long enough.”

 

“Sehun…” His mother says, a warning tone to her voice. “Behave.”

 

“Don’t worry I won’t call his girlfriend a bitch in front of him.” His mother gives him a stern look. His father had coughed, and when Kyungsoo peaked at the man he saw he was trying to cover up a laugh.

 

Sehun’s mother sighed and turned to Sehun’s father. He and Sehun walked up the stairs.

 

Sehun’s house, or rather his parents, was definitely above your average payday. Located in one of the most expensive areas in the city, it didn’t come by cheap at all, he was sure. Then the building itself was pretty much telling. The apartment had two floors, five bedrooms, one bigass living room and an equally big kitchen. Kyungsoo was sure they were above the middle class. Well, it wasn’t hard to reach that conclusion.

 

As they reach the second floor, Sehun walks away till the end of the corridor. He was about to open the door when Kyungsoo grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“What are _you_ doing?” Kyungsoo fights back. Sehun just gives him a look before shrugging out of Kyungsoo’s grip. He motions forward but Kyungsoo pulls him back yet again. “You can’t just barge in.”

 

“I can and I will.” Sehun says, slightly annoyed.

 

“But he probably wants to be alone…” Kyungsoo murmurs. Sehun turns to him and puts his hands on his hips.

 

“Look, don't worry. It’s fine.” Kyungsoo nods and Sehun finally walks towards the door and grabs the door knob.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t move and when he saw Sehun ready to open the door. He moved to the side and blurted. “I’ll stay here.”

 

Sehun turned to him and before Kyungsoo could even react he grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the bedroom along with himself. To say Kyungsoo was nervous was understatement.

 

The bedroom was dark, curtains draw over the windows. It was spacious, there was a bed in the centre, a nightstand next to it. The wall opposite to the windows had two bookshelves full to the brim. Kyungsoo wanted to go and check the books but he reminded himself what he was there for. And it was then he realised, he wasn’t there for anything.

 

He throws another look at the bed and this time he sees the lump under the covers, and he knows it’s Jongin. The same man he met and became friends with on the bus. His crush, Jongin. But also, the same Jongin with a girlfriend. He sighs.

 

Sehun went around Kyungsoo and walked to the side of the bed climbing in and hugged the lump from behind. “Jongin, my bro, what’s up?” Kyungsoo nearly facepalms himself at that but ends up just staring.

 

“Leave me alone.” The lump resurges from under the covers and pushes Sehun off him, before covering himself again.

 

“Ah, come on! Don’t be like that.” Sehun whines as he sits himself on the edge of the bed. “I brought a friend over and everything...Kyungsoo isn’t Jongin being childish?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. _That fucker._

 

He steps back but Jongin’s already seen him. “What the hell…”

 

“Ah...Hi?” Kyungsoo says, voice unsure.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY, how r u
> 
> i hope u like it  
> and have a nice week <3
> 
> its unbeta'd as per usual x)
> 
> also im posting on my cell phone so if anything looks weird, thats probs why. I'll check how it is later on the computer. 
> 
> thank you for reading, i rly hope you like it.

Okay, Kyungsoo hadn’t been expecting something like this to happen, like ever. He’s never even imagined it because it’s completely nuts to be honest and he just can’t believe it.

 

Jongin is now sitting on his bed, still wrapped around the bed covers and he’s giving him the most confused look Kyungsoo has seen. All he can do is awkwardly smile while mentally praying to get out of there, the tension is killing him.

 

“What- ?” Jongin cuts himself, face still pretty much confused and Kyungsoo wonders if he’s going to throw him out of the bedroom. He could be mad that Kyungsoo saw him vulnerable like this, he could stop talking to Kyungsoo altogether, he could stop taking the bus. Kyungsoo wanted to glare at Sehun and he would, after they were out of Jongin’s bedroom.

 

“He’s my friend.” Sehun says. He sits on the bed with his legs crossed indian style after throwing his shoes on the floor. Jongin looks at him and narrows his eyes at his brother. Sehun shrugs before lying backwards next to him brother, putting his hands beneath his head, touching the pillow. Kyungsoo keeps on standing there. “We both go to SNU…?”

 

Jongin’s eyes widen, his mouth hangs open and he shifts his stare to Kyungsoo, realisation hitting him across the face. “You do!”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes and mutters a small ‘duh’. Jongin punches him on the arm before turning to Kyungsoo again. “I never realised you were both in the same University…”

 

“Ah, yes...I didn’t know he was your brother either…I just found out.” Jongin smiles slightly. It’s still sad Kyungsoo notes as he fidgets with his fingers.

 

The silence takes over for a few more seconds before Sehun is sighing, annoyed. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing.” Jongin face goes blank and he lays down back again.

 

“Oh, yea nothing. You just came home all bothered because of nothing.” Sehun responds.

 

“Leave me alone.”

 

“Was it your girlfriend? You know I don’t like her so-”

 

“Sehun.” Kyungsoo interrupts the younger and glares at him. Sehun arches his eyebrows and shrugs.

 

“I can’t believe Kyungsoo’s taking your whiny shitty side.”

 

“I’m not! But maybe you should just let him breathe, he’ll talk when he’s ready.”

 

It’s Sehun’s turn to glare at Kyungsoo from the bed. He gets up and walks barefeet to his friend. Kyungsoo gulps, Sehun stops in front of him and then he speaks. “Well I’m hungry. You wait for him to speak, I'll be right back.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen as Sehun steps away from him and walks outside of the bedroom, closing the door on his way out. Kyungsoo stares at the door for a few seconds, his mouth open and then he takes a look at Jongin who’s still under his covers. He turns to the door again.  

 

“Bye.” Before Kyungsoo could close his hand on the handle of the door he hears Jongin’s voice.

 

“I’m sorry...” He stills. “You’re here to spend time with Sehun and I’m ruining your day.” Kyungsoo turns around, hoping to see Jongin, but the same bump of blankets greets him.

 

“It’s okay. I-We were just talking about anime anyway...nothing too exciting.” Jongin laughs as Kyungsoo looks around the room  and takes a step towards the bed. “It’s okay, you know...Uhm, whatever it was, I’m sure it’ll get better.”

 

Kyungsoo freezes when he sees Jongin lift the covers and sit up. This time he really looks at him, his face is red and his hair a complete mess, his clothes are wrinkled and his dress shirt has the first four buttons undone. Kyungsoo blushes. He hopes Jongin won’t notice from where he’s standing. It’s a horrible time to be blushing.

 

Jongin runs a hand through his face before sighing. He turns to face, Kyungsoo and he’s smiling, but it’s such a sad smile, Kyungsoo doesn’t like it. “My girlfriend’s been cheating on me with my best friend for the past two months.” Jongin laughs before throwing his back on the mattress. "Again..." he whispers but Kyungsoo catches on it.

 

Kyungsoo’s mouth hangs open, he doesn’t know what to say. He stands there in silence. “Tw-”

 

“Dinner’s almost ready.” Sehun enters the room, interrupting Kyungsoo, with two chocolate cookies on his hand. He doesn’t notice the heavy air around them at first. He walks up to Kyungsoo and offers him one of the cookies before biting the other one. “I didn’t get you any because you don’t deserve it.” He says looking at his brother. Kyungsoo nudges him on his side and Sehun looks down at him with an inquisitive stare. “What?”

 

Kyungsoo pursues his lips and looks down at the floor.

 

Sehun looks at his brother who’s no longer rolled up in his blankets, opting for lying down with a hand covering his face. “What?” Sehun repeats, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He turns to Kyungsoo “He told you what got his knickers in a knot?” Kyungsoo doesn’t answer, choosing to eat the cookie instead. Sehun turns to his brother, an affronted look on his face and voice. “You told _him_? I’m your brother!” He wails and walks closer to the bed and stands by it.

 

“Well, you were right!” Jongin snaps, taking his hand hand out of his face and sitting up once.again on the bed. He looks into Sehun’s eyes. Kyungsoo gulps from the sidelines. “You, mom, dad and Taemin. You were all right about her. ‘I told you so’, I fucking know you did!” He gets up and pushes Sehun to the side lightly. Kyungsoo can only watch as Jongin passes by him, takes off his dress shirt, throws it in the floor and walks in the door next to the bookshelves he didn’t notice before. “Just leave me alone...” He added right before getting inside, voice dejected. And then the door closes.

 

Sehun turns to Kyungsoo, who was too busy staring at the door to notice. “Kyungsoo.”

 

And he finally looks over at Sehun. He doesn’t say anything but he knows what Sehun’s asking. “She...uhm according to Jongin, has been...unfaithful.” Sehun closes his eyes and doesn’t say anything. Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, thinking before sighing and staring at Sehun. The silence makes him feel like anything he says could be heard all the way across the world. Kyungsoo doesn't want the whole world to know about Kim Jongin’s personal life so he lowers his voice when he adds. “For two months, with his best friend yet, uhm, again.” Sehun’s face turns to stone and then he leaves. Kyungsoo hesitates, he gives the door by the bookshelves one last glance before following him friend downstairs.

 

As he sits on the couch in the living room, Kyungsoo tries to ignore the chatter from the kitchen behind him, but it’s hard to ignore it when they’re whispering about Jongin’s situation, he can't stop himself from thinking how out of place he is. He shouldn’t know this much, something as personal as this. He wants to turn back time and just not come over to Sehun’s house at all. He feels so much like an intruder, he just wants to leave. But after hearing this much, he also wants to stay and make sure Jongin is okay.

 

Not long after Sehun told him dinner was ready and both sat at the kitchen table along with Sehun and Jongin’s parents. The conversation was, more than ever, forced and even if it were usual topics, there was a heaviness in the air. Kyungsoo just ate in silence, talking when talked to and hoped for it to end.

 

“Dinner was great Mrs. Kim.” he told the woman when he collected his plate and laid it in the sick. The woman gave him a genuine smile along with a thank you before getting up and ushering everyone to the living room.

 

Kyungsoo wasn't really used to having dinner in family or spend time with his parents, it’s just not a thing they do. When he was younger they used to have dinner together but once he got to high school, they begun to slack off. Kyungsoo would go grab a snack after studying, and when he noticed, dinner time had passed already, so when he went to bed. His parents did the same and so dinner together was a rarity nowadays.

 

And Kyungsoo’s not really uncomfortable, but he kinda is, as he sits down on the same couch as Sehun while mr. and mrs. Kim sit on the other couch. Sehun’s parents must enjoy the show for they comment on it ever so often, Sehun too.

 

“Do you watch this series Kyungsoo?” Mrs. Kim ask and Kyungsoo looks at her and shakes his head. “Oh, we all watch it, Sehun and I never miss an episode.” He nods, and soon the attention was back to the screen.

 

The four of them are just watching television, there’s no reason to feel uneasy but Kyungsoo does, he’s sitting there watching television but he’s aware of everything around them.

 

He notices how Sehun’s eerily quiet. He notices Jongin walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 

He keeps his focus on the television. It’s none of his business when Mrs. Kim touches her husbands arm and both get up as soon as they episode comes to an end. “Well, it’s getting late. We’ll be going to bed. Don’t stay up for too long kids.”

 

Sehun groans at that, and they leave. Before heading upstairs, they walk in the kitchen. Kyungsoo turns to the Tv again, he really doesn’t understand what's going on in the series, they’re watching season five and he’s never even seen season one.

 

“Stop looking at the tv like that.” Sehun grumbles startling Kyungsoo out of his glaze. “It’s about to lit up in flames.” Kyungsoo looks at him.

 

“What?” he asks, confused.

 

“You were frowning.” Sehun lazily says as he grabs the remote and zaps through the channels.

 

“I was?”

 

“You were.” He sighs before turning to Kyungsoo again. “What’s going on in your head.”

 

“Uh?” Kyungsoo blinks. He looks away after processing Sehun’s question and grabs a pillow close to his chest. “It’s just-I shouldn’t...know about what happened to Jongin.”

 

“Well but you do.” Kyungsoo groans and buries his face on the pillow.

 

“It’s too personal. I don’t know any of you well enough to know about that.” He says as he looks at Sehun. Sehun looks back, lips pressed together. He takes one hand to Kyungsoo’s back and pats him.

 

“Well, I know you’re not a bad person, so I’m not really worried about you knowing. And if Jongin told you is probably because he feels the same way.” Sehun pats him a bit longer before returning his hand to his side. “Don’t sweat it. Okay so, what do you want to watch? I’m bored.” He quickly changes the subject and turns to the TV again, remote in his hand as he goes through the channels list.

 

They end up on rewatching Fullmetal Alchemist, Sehun put the first episode and they were both kids again, because that's what watching their favourite shows does to people, it takes you back in time.

 

The first episode hadn't even ended when Kyungsoo turned to his friend. “Sehun.” he calls.

 

“hu?” his friend grunts without taking his eyes from the television. Kyungsoo throws it one more look before calling Sehun’s name once more. Finally Sehun turns his face to him and lets out an annoyed “What?” Kyungsoo smiles at him expectant and Sehun frowns. “Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure you can do it yourself.”

 

Kyungsoo whines lowly. “Please, just this once can you grab me a glass of water?” Sehun purses his lips and shakes his head. Kyungsoo sighs. “Come on, I'm your guest.”

 

“And yet, you have legs just like me.” and when Sehun turns to television again, Kyungsoo knows he has lost him. With a deep sigh he gets up and goes to the kitchen.

 

He walks into the kitchen and just as expected, the sight that greets him is the reason why he wasn't that excited to go grab a glass of water. Jongin, sitting at the table with a place with the food his mother put on the side for him, looks up when he notices someone by the table. He looks up at Kyungsoo, their eyes meet but it felt as if they didn't. Jongin looks back at his plate, not saying a word.

 

Kyungsoo fidgets as he stands there for he doesn't really know what to do. Luckily, his mind reminds him of why he went there in the first place and he walks towards the cabinets before an idea pops in his head. He looks between the back of jongin's head and the cabinets twice before he speaks, running over his own words but speaking nevertheless. “Uhm, wher-re the glasses?” he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, he's about to repeat his question, this time with the proper diction / slower when Jongin surprises him by answering.

 

“Top cabinet on the right.” Kyungsoo stays still staring at the older’s back. Jongin wasn't exactly eating, he was just moving his food around and staring at it. Kyungsoo sighed and took two mugs instead of one glass. He laid them on the table before Jongin before asking, voice low but smooth. “Do you have tea bags?”

 

Jongin looked up and Kyungsoo took in a gulp of air and held it in. _How could someone even think about someone else when they had Jongin?_ the man was a god, thought Kyungsoo.

 

“I don't think so.” Jongin answers, voice melancholic and dejected as he lowers his fork on the edge of the plate. “I’m the only one who drinks tea and I-” Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo, bangs covering his eyes and Kyungsoo can't help but think how good he'd look with a manbun. Kyungsoo blinks and then he shsh the thought away, this is not the time, he tells himself. “I moved out. To live with her because I thought we meant something.” Jongin looks away and even if his eyes are covered by his hair, Kyungsoo catches one stray tear running through the side of Jongin’s face, the man was crying.

 

Kyungsoo moved to the side and grabbed one lemon from the basket at the corner of the kitchen counter. He washed the lemon and wasted no time as he turned on the coffee ppt to heat the water while he peeled the skin from the lemon into each mug. Not long after the water was boiling hot and Kyungsoo poured it in the mugs. He let it set for a few seconds before turning back to the table. Jongin was still there, place pushed back and his head was now resting on his crossed arms. Kyungsoo walked over with the mugs and carefully not to spill layed one mug by Jongin and the other across from the man, where he took a seat.

 

Jongin didn't lift his head when Kyungsoo placed the mug next to him on the table, he didn't move but Kyungsoo knows he can smell the lemon tea and so he waits, hands cupping the mug and going warm, he blows at the liquid, a few experimental sips here and there. He waits, because the atmosphere that has settled is a comfortable one that manages to wipe out completely, the fact that he still has to go back to the living room, out of his mind

 

Kyungsoo’s mug is almost empty, when Jongin lifts his head. He smells the tea and then looks at Kyungsoo and smiles.

 

Not knowing how to react, Kyungsoo nods and drinks the rest of his drink in one go.

 

“Thank you.” Jongin says as Kyungsoo places the mug back on the table. He knows Jongin is referring to the tea, but there's this voice in the back of his mind telling him that Jongin’s voice was too soft for a simple “thank you for the tea”. Either way Kyungsoo smiles, he's glad to have done something right.

 

Kyungsoo seats there for a while longer, watching Jongin drinking his tea and trying not to look like a creep, he just doesn't want to leave even though he probably should. He doesn't want to see Jongin sad, he'd rather see him smile, but it's not up to him.

 

Jongin takes his last sip and gets up, grabbing both their mugs and placing them in the sink. Kyungsoo’s still sitting down. When Jongin turns back to Kyungsoo, is too thank him again and wish him goodnight. Kyungsoo replies with a short “Night.” and then Jongin leaves the kitchen and climbs the stairs.

 

He sits there for a minute longer, cheeks burning with happiness, before he collects his thoughts and walks back into the living room.

 

When he sits back down on the couch, Sehun gives him a bored look as he says. “Took you long enough. I almost went in there to make sure the both of you weren't dead.”

Kyungsoo’s attempts at cooling his cheeks were rendered useless when he flushes again after what Sehun said, turning his face from his friend to the TV where episode 3 had just started. He'd been gone for half an hour, he hadn't even noticed time passing by.

**Author's Note:**

> uhmm...so
> 
> critiques? :DDD
> 
> If you ever feel lonely or just want to talk, find me @andsheran on twitter. I'm always available! :DDD


End file.
